Digital signal cross-connect equipment plays a very vital role in the installation, monitoring, testing, restoring and repairing digital telecommunication networks. Digital signal cross-connect modules are frequently used in digital networks to provide a central cross-connect location that is convenient for testing, monitoring, restoring and repairing the digital lines and associated telecommunication equipment. The digital cross-connect modules provide temporary jack access to the digital signals to monitor the signals and to test and repair the digital circuits and equipment. Digital signal cross-connect modules are most frequently used in both large and small telephony central offices, remote sites and customer presmises. It is necessary that with respect to the remainder of the network, the digital signal cross-connect module must appear transparent. This is particularly true and more critical when dealing with digital signals that are transmitting at line rates in excess of 40 million bites per second (Mbps).
Prior to the applicant's invention, the digital signal cross-connect module illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 has been utilized. It is helpful in understanding, the applicant's invention to be familiar with the module illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. Specifically the module (FIG. 1) is identified generally with the numeral 10 having a case or housing 12. The module 10 includes a front panel 14 that is spaced from a back panel 15. The module 10 has an input jack 16, an output jack 18 and a monitor jack 20 on the front panel for receiving patch cord plugs.
The module 10 includes an input connector 22, and output connector 24, a cross-connect input connector 26 and cross-connect output connector 28 that are all mounted on the back panel 15.
The module 10 (FIG. 2) includes an input jack switch 30 that is electrically connected to the input jack 16. An output jack switch 32 is electrically connected to the output jack 18. The module 10 includes an internal input coaxial cable 34 that extends from the input jack 16 to the input connector 22. An output coaxial cable 36 extends from the output jack 18 to the output connector 24. A cross-connect branch input coaxial cable 38 extends from the cross-connect input conductor 26 to the input jack switch 30. A cross-connect branch output coaxial cable 40 extends from the cross-connect output connector 28 to the output jack switch 32 as illustrated in FIG. 2. A monitor cable 42 extends from the monitor jack 20 to the output coaxial cable 36 for monitoring the digital signals on the output coaxial cable 36.
Although the module 10 has operated satisfactorily, it has many limitations which are overcome by the applicant's invention. The applicant's invention as described as follows is considered to be more versatile and has many advantages that will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description.